You
by Terra7x
Summary: Sakuno and Tomoka go to a dance. Sakuno gets aksked to dance with no other than Kintarou. And what happens when Ryoma walks in? R


**You**

a/n-I dont make these types of fanfics usually but I jus wanted to try something. its not naruto this time... but my other fave show PoT. Yeah... it's ryomaXsakuno... but since it's my first PoT fanfic go easy and please no flames. and the song is 'You' by lloyd. But it's not the whole song. Just the ending. And 'Circles' by Marques Houston. ENJOY!

* * *

Can I be ya friend?  
Dis is how I feel  
Im in need of love  
So lets dip up out of here  
Ooohh ya just my type  
Everythings so right (so right)  
I just wanna chill  
Lets dip up out of here  
(Lets dip up out of here) 

I ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)  
I ha ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)

I aint nuttin but a nonviolent n---- (yaknowatimean?)  
Me & lil' Lloyd long hair dont care  
Yo wattup Ryan I see you baby  
(Yea)  
Its major move right here baby  
I aint talkin fast its just you listenin' slow (yaknowatimean?)  
You aint tryna hear me den dont heard me  
Im up outta hear  
I aint bein mean but you so mean in dem jeans (yaknowatimean?)  
So wat you want me to do?

As the song ended Sakuno and Tomoka went straight to the concessions to get a drink.

"See Sakuno! I told you this was gonna be fun!!!" Tomoka said to the said girl.

"H-hai Tomo..."

"Are ya still down cause Ryoma-kun's not here?" Tomo asked the shy girl. "It's only one dance Sakuno..."

"H-hai... I know..."

"What a girl of little words, eh?" a voice said as sakuno froze stiff.

"Hey, Kintarou-kun..." Tomoka said.

"Hey..." he replied now averting his eyes to Sakuno.

Sakuno felt as if somebody was glaring daggers at her.

Sakuno looked up to see Kintarou looking at her. "H-hai?"

"Wanna dance?" he said simply.

"A-ano...I-m so-sor---" Sakuno was cut off.

"Of course!" Tomoka said cutting Sakuno off.

"Tomo!!!" Sakuno yelled but Tomoka ignored her pushing her to the dance floor.

"Hey... you gotta at least dance with somebody... Ryoma-kun's not cominig... at least I think so... but you should have a fun time Sakuno. Just let it slide for once and push your feelings about Ryoma-kun away..." Tomoka whispered in Sakuno's ear.

"Coming, Sakuno?" Kintarou asked, his hand out.

"Thanks Tomo" Sakuno whispered. "H-hai!"

* * *

Yeah  
You know what's funny?  
Seems every time I try to forget about you,  
my feelings pull you back in.  
You know, cause I got somebody else.  
and you got somebody else.  
but you and I both know,  
what it really is..  
but still,  
you know what I'm saying B? 

Ran across a picture you took of me,  
and it got me thinkin'  
Bout how it used to be,  
It was just you and me,  
Still hear you say you love me,  
Put no one else above me,  
But that was back then now you're just a memory  
If I didn't go away to school,  
then where would we be?  
Probably still together and somewhere happy  
If I'm supposed to be moved on in a new relationship strong,  
then why are you still haunting me?

* * *

While the music was still playing 3 guys just walked in. One with A Fila Hat. 

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!!!!!" a random girl screamed.

"RYOMA-KUN!!!!" another girl yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" the last one screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ryoma flinched at the yells and cries. "Why are we here?"

"Cuz! You have to confess your undying love to Sakuno-chan!" Eiji yelled.

"Young love..." Momo said.

"But your just a year younger, Momo..." Ryoma said.

"...So?" Momo said.

"Oi! Oi! Isn't that Sakuno-chan, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Where?" Momo asked fixing his eyes on the girl with the long pigtails. "Yep... that's her..."

"More importantly... who is she dancing with?" Eiji asked looking at Ryoma.

All Ryoma could do at the time was glare... glare out his hearts content.

Momo edged Eiji, smirking.

Eji started to smirk. "Oi... they're dancing awfully close, aren't they?" He asked.

"A little too close... to be friends..." Momo replied.

"And just friends, nya..." Eiji finished off.

Ryoma started to twitch.

"What's wrong O'chibi?" Eiji asked.

"Your not jealous, are you?" Momo asked.

"Why would O'Chibi be jealous if he doesn't like Sakuno-chan?" Eiji yelled.

"You two! SHUT UP!"Ryoma yelled.

Eiji and Momo got really quiet.

"I can take care of this..." Ryoma said walking to the couple, glaring too if I might add.

* * *

If you love something, let it go,  
and if it comes back then that's how you know.  
I got to the stop light then I made four rights.  
Now I'm back where I started,  
and you're back in my life.  
The further I go the closer I get back to you  
I say I moved on,  
Til' I'm reminded of you.  
Can somebody help me?  
Help me get out of this circle (out of this circle) 

drove past your house the other day,  
I didn't even mean to,  
I went the wrong way.  
I ain't seen your mama in a while.

When she looked at me, she smiled,  
and asked me if I'm doing okay.  
Took everything I had,  
not to bring up your name.  
And wonder if you came home for the holidays, yeah...  
She asked if I could stay awhile,  
'Cause you had come in town,  
and you were just five minutes away.

If you love something, let it go,  
and if it comes back then that's how you know.  
I got to the stop light then I made four rights.  
Now I'm back where I started,  
and you're back in my life.  
The further I go, the closer I get back to you?  
I say I moved on,  
Til' I'm reminded of you.  
Can somebody help me?  
Help me get out of this circle (out of this circle).

* * *

"Your not a bad dancer, Sakuno..." Kintarou said. 

"Y-you too..." she replied.

"Isn't that Ryoma?" he asked.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma walked up, took Sakuno and left Kintarou in the dust.

"R-r-ryoma-kun! What w-was that fo-for?!" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma took Sakuno's hand with his and put his other hand on her waist.

Sakuno blushed a crimson red.

"You only dance with me." Ryoma said simply.

Anybody whose listening to this,  
If you got that person that makes you wonder what if,  
Let me hear you say yeah (yeah),  
Say yeah (yeah)...  
Say yeah (yeah)...  
Oh yeah (oh yeah)...  
If you understand how I feel,  
then grab that person now an let em know what's real.  
Let me hear you say yeah (yeah),  
Yeah (yeah)...  
Yeah, hey...

If you love something, let it go,  
and if it comes back then that's how you know.  
I got to the stop light then I made four rights.  
Now I'm back where I started,  
and you're back in my life.  
The further I go, the closer I get back to you.  
I say I moved on,  
Til' I'm reminded of you.  
Can somebody help me? (can somebody help me?)  
Help me get out of this circle (out of this circle).

* * *

"Eiji?! Are you getting this?!" Momo asked. 

"Yep. Sure are!" he replied camcorder in hand.

Ah... young love..." they both said.


End file.
